Le mariage
by hp-drago
Summary: Hermione va se marier a Ron mais elle rencontre Jasper quelques jours avant le jour J. OS


Disclamer : Vous savez à qui appartiennent les personnages !

Bonne Lecture

**PDV HERMIONE**

- Oui Ron, je sais... dis je blasée avant de fermer la porte de... Notre chambre.

Je m'appuie contre celle ci, ferme les yeux et souffle de soulagement. Quelques minutes de calme, loin de tout ce bordel.

Je me demande de plus en plus pourquoi j'ai dit oui, à plusieurs reprises. Moi qui suis sensée être la plus brillante des sorcières de ma génération, j'ai surement fait la plus belle boulette de ma vie et celle là pour en sortir, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Tout le monde attend de moi que je dise une fois de plus oui mais pourtant je voudrais dire « Merde » ou plutôt « non » pour être plus poli mais j'ai vraiment un ras le bol. Je vais exploser.

- Hermione, chérie ! Tu es là ?

Qu'est ce que je disais, même pas tranquille deux minutes.

- J'arrive Molly, soufflais je

- J'ai choisi les fleurs, des marguerites.

Je hais ces foutu fleurs. Je voulais des roses blanches, je voulais de la simplicité, une belle robe qui me plait pas, cette chose au rabais qui à déjà été porté par pleins de femmes. Quelques amis proches, une belle arche avec des roses blanches, des pétales de fleurs sur le chemin de l'hôtel. Et surtout je VEUX ma marche nuptiale moldu pas cette musique sorcière affreuse. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que leur musique soit agréable à écouter...

- Hermione chérie, tu viens.

- Oui ! M'énervais je

- Aller viens voir mon organisation. Tout est tellement joli !

Non je ne veux pas voir ton horrible préparation. Et dire que je dois supporter cela encore 2 jours. Mon dieu pourquoi j'ai oui ? A tout.

Pourquoi j'ai rendu le retourneur de temps ? J'aurai pu retourner quelques heures, jours en arrières... Comment ça, ce n'est pas possible ?

Après un dernier coup sur mon front, je prends mon courage à 4 mains et rejoint tout le monde.

- Ah Mione, tu es là !

Ginny, mon témoin et demoiselle d'honneur, ai je dis qu'elle s'était imposé à cette place ? Je suis trop gentille et ça m'énerve.

- Maman te cherche, tu vas voir la salle est trop belle ! Puis les invités arrivent. Il y a des amis qui nous ont aidé pour la guerre qui sont arrivés ! Certains sont trop canons, dommage pour toi, tu es déjà prise !

Je grimace intérieurement. Ouais, surtout que plus les heures avancent, plus je doute de mes sentiments pour lui. Tout le monde nous a toujours vu ensemble, le couple parfait, on se complète, et puis on se connait tellement bien... Et bla bla bla... Foutaise, il ne reste plus de mystère, plus de passion. Parlons en de passion avec lui.

Il est platonique et je m'ennuie. Je veux des étincelles, de la passion, de la fougue.

Dans quel domaine ?

Le sexe bien sûr. Non seulement nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, nous sommes restés aux putain de préliminaires et c'est pas brillant. J'arrive à avoir un orgasme quand il ne m'a pas touché depuis un certain temps. Parce qu'en plus il n'aime pas trop se retrouver nu, ça le gène qu'il dit. Foutaise... J'aime le sexe. Victor m'a fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair et les aimer. J'avais 16 ans et je ne risque pas d'oublier les étoiles qu'il m'a fait découvrir.

D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il va pouvoir venir. Au moins quelqu'un que je connaitrai et apprécie, en dehors de mes parents et d' Harry qui est d'ailleurs le témoin du futur marié. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait vu ce que je ressentais en ce moment, trop heureux pour son ami, pourtant nous nous comprenions bien tous les deux.

- Victor est arrivé ? Demandais je la coupant dans son monologue.

- Non mais les Cullen sont arrivés.

- Qui ?

Et voilà, encore des personnes de j'ai à peine croisé pendant la guerre.

- Génial, dis je blasée.

Ginny part les rejoindre et moi sans un regard vers eux, je m'éloigne voir l'horreur que va être mon mariage.

- Ah Mione chérie, regarde ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est beau ?

Elle n'attends pas de réponse et continu.

- Tout est vraiment parfait et magnifique.

Je peux vomir ? C'est affreux et tellement niais, pas moi, je voulais plus classique et pas 200 personnes. J'ai envie de pleurer.

- Oh ma chérie, tu pleures de joie toi aussi !

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Mes nerfs lâchent et mes canaux lacrymaux aussi. J'en peux plus. C'est trop dur.

Rapidement je me retire de ses bras trop présent et pars en courant loin de toute cette merde qu'est mon futur mariage.

**PDV JASPER**

Nous voila de retour en Angleterre pour son mariage. Ça fait un an que cette guerre est fini, que nous avons aidé à la gagner et que je l'ai vu. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a qu'à peine remarqué, trop occupée à sauver plein de monde, une héroïne ma Gryffondor. Puis elle sort avec un rouquin qui ne la mérite pas, il faisait à peine attention à elle, ne prenant pas soin de sa personne, il ne lui a jamais fait un cadeau, même pas une rose, ses fleurs préférés. Je l'ai remarqué parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant elle les touche, ou les regarde, et parfois elle les sens.

Edward avait raison, j'aurai du aller la voir, lui dire. Mais elle semblait heureuse alors je l'ai laissé dans son monde. Nous avions chacun le notre et notre place. Je reste persuadé qu'une sorcière n'a pas à fréquenter un vampire.

- Tu devrais lui laisser le choix, commente Edward.

- Elle l'a déjà pris, elle va se marier.

- Écoute moi bien non coco, grimace Alice.

Elle se plante devant moi et me menace de son ongle manucuré.

- Toi et moi on ne s'est pas séparé pour que tu te lamentes à la Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa moitié qui en fait s'est barré avec son frère !

- Alice ! Boude Bella, j'ai l'impression d'être une garce quand tu dis ça comme ça !

- Et puis elle ne s'est pas barré, on est toujours là ! Rajoute Emmett en prenant sa bien aimée dans ses bras.

Nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassent doucement. Je les envies, même si je suis triste pour Edward qui avait trouvé un souffle de vie avec Bella.

- Tu sais bien que je ne veux que son bonheur, me dit Edward. Un peu comme toi.

Je suis son regard pour tomber sur Hermione qui sort de la maison avec la dernière des rousses.

- Vous êtes décevant les garçons, mais tellement adorable.

On fait un câlin rapide à Alice. Ginny arrive souriante et très heureuse vers nous, pendant que ma Gryffondor part sous l'espèce de tente branlante qui ne tient que par magie et pas très jolie, soyons honnête. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait aimer ce genre de chose.

J'essaye discrètement de capter ses émotions mais il y a trop de monde et celle de Ginny explose autour de moi. Toute cette niaiserie me donnerait envie de vomir. Puis plus rien.

- Merci Bella.

- De rien Jazz.

- Ginny, le témoin de la mariée, nous dit elle en gis de bonjour, la main tendu.

Pas très poli tout ça.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Bien sur vous êtes des vampires ! Bon je vous laisse on doit encore préparer plein de chose pour le sublime mariage. Et je dois aller cueillir encore plein de marguerites.

- Marguerites ? Demandais je étonnée.

Me serais je trompé sur ses fleurs préférés ?

- Bien oui, se sont les préférés d' Hermione ! Dit elle me prenant pour un idiot.

- Si tu le dis.

Je me retourne légèrement pour voir le reste du paysage, ainsi que cette chose horrible en lévitation que je vois Hermione partir en courant, loin de toute civilisation. J'hésite à la suivre, elle veut surement être seule alors je ne bouge pas. Par contre Edward fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

- Je viens de lire les pensées de la future mariée.

- Pardon ?

Nous sommes tous étonnés, Hermione en tant que sorcière peut nous bloquer ses pensées.

- Tu devrais aller la voir me dit Edward.

La colère commence à envahir tout mon corps. J'avais accepté de venir à ce mariage certes pour la revoir mais je m'étais juré de ne pas la regarder et encore moins lui parler.

- Non, grognais je buté.

Edward soupire et semble réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire pour me convaincre. Même si nous n'avons pas de lien de parenté nous nous ressemblons sur beaucoup de chose.

- Elle a... Elle doute. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas de ce mariage et de ces horribles stupides fleurs, pour la citer.

Un sourire stupide éclaire mon visage.

- Mais oui tu as raison, idiot, souffle Alice blasée.

Finalement je vais peut être aller la voir, la prendre dans mes bras, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui faire l'amour tendrement...

STOP ! Je divague. Pour me sortir de mes pensées oh combien agréable, je me secoue la tête.

- Ton bouclier est toujours en place ? Demandais je à ma sœur.

Toute ma famille se met à rire, moi y compris mais je m'arrête en voyant le futur marié commencer à chercher ma Mia. Si il y a quelques mois je n'avais rien contre cet estomac sur pattes maintenant il est la cible à abattre.

- Mais tu vas te bouger les fesses !

Alors c'est ça la douleur que je ressens dans mon fessier, Alice qui me met des coups de pieds aux fesses.

- Microbe ! Me moquais je

Je redeviens vite sérieux et rapidement je pars à sa recherche.

**PDV HERMIONE**

Je cours sans m'arrêter, voulant tout fuir. Après tout je ne serais pas la première à fuir quelques jours avant son mariage. Non pas par peur de l'engagement, non me marier ne m'a jamais dérangé, c'est le futur mari qui me gêne. Lui par contre je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute si je veux le vrai prince charment. Certes je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'il n'existe pas mais j'ai le droit de vouloir ce qui s'en rapproche, non ? Au moins pas un homme qui mange la bouche ouverte. C'est peu demandé.

Je me laisse tomber en plein champs, au milieu de nul part. Seul le silence m'entoure et cela ma fait un bien fou.

Ma tête repose sur le sol, mes yeux se ferment. Malgré moi, un léger sourire apparait sur mon visage. Je me sens légère. Toujours les yeux clos, mes doigts passent dans l'herbe, je vais même jusqu'à enlever mes chaussures et savourer les sensations que l'herbe me procure. J'aime les choses simples. J'imagine mon mariage comme ça, au milieu d'un champs, mes amis proches ainsi que mes parents et le prêtre. Une jolie robe blanche unique, mon futur mari (qui mange la bouche close) et de la passion, de l'amour, avec l'envie de courir dans ses bras pour ne plus les quitter.

Je soupire tristement, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas cela.

Après ce qui me semble des heures, j'ouvre les yeux pour retourner dans le monde réel. Je m'attends à voir le soleil mais non, devant moi il y a une rose. Et au bout de la rose il y a le bras d'une personne qui me sourit gentiment. Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose, je l'ai croisé pendant la guerre mais j'avoue ne pas trop avoir fait attention aux autres. Même si je ne le connais pas, cela ne m'empêche pas de me perdre dans ses yeux ambrés.

Gênée par l'intensité de son regard, je reporte mon attention sur la rose.

- Tiens pour toi, me dit il d'une voix rauque qui me donne des frissons dans tous mon corps.

- Merci, dit timidement en prenant la fleur.

J'en profite pour m'assoir et porter la fleur à mon nez en souriant vraiment cette fois. Je dois sûrement avoir l'air niaise mais ça me fait du bien de me sentir si légère.

- Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, dis je sans vraiment le vouloir.

Il me sourit doucement, sourire que je lui rends.

- Et que fais la futur mariée ici ? Me demande t' il

J'ai envie de me braquer et de partir en courant pour m'enfermer dans un endroit isolé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je reste prêt du vampire.

- Le stress du mariage ? Propose t' il

Je baisse les yeux vers la fleur.

- On peut dire ça... soupirais je

Je sais que je ne stresse pas. Plus les heures passent, moins j'ai envie de m'avancer sous cette horrible tente vers ce qui est sensé être mon futur mari.

- Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ta vie...

- Sensé...

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, j'essaye de les cacher mais c'est sans compter sur le vampire qui ne loupe rien de mes gestes et me prend dans ses bras. Je cale ma tête sur son torse et m'accroche à sa chemise pour évacuer tous mes tourments. Il ne dit rien et se contente de me caresser le dos doucement.

Ce qui est pathétique dans tout cela, c'est que son léger toucher me retourne les hormones alors qu' avec Ron... Ses doigts qui s'acharnent pendant 10 minutes ne me procure pas la moitié du plaisir que le vampire en ce moment.

- Tu vas mieux ? Murmure t' il

- Oui, dis je d'une petite voix, pourtant je ne bouge pas.

Je le sens rigoler légèrement.

- Oh pardon ! Dis je en me reculant rapidement.

Il me sourit gentiment.

- Mes bras te sont toujours ouvert si tu en as envie...

Je rougis à ses paroles.

- Euh... Merci... dis je gênée

- Je t'en pris.

Mon dieu, pourquoi me sourit il de cette façon ? Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Se pourrait il qu'il soit mon prince charment ? Non non, ne dit pas de bêtises Hermione. Il doit avoir une copine ou même une femme. Mais il est si parfait et pour ce que j'en sais, il est gentil et attentionné.

- Je préfère te voir sourire. Une femme ne devrait pas avoir une autre expression que celle que tu as en ce moment.

Un sourire malheureux revient sur mon visage, me rappelant la triste vie qui m'attend. Je sais que je pourrais tout annuler et penser à moi mais...

- Tu veux en parler ?

Je me laisse tomber au sol en me cognant la tête.

- Aie...

La seconde suivante la main de mon vampire est sûr la mienne pour regarder où je me suis cognée.

- Ça va ? Me demande t' il inquiet

Je le regarde étonné, personne ne sait occupé de moi quand je me faisais mal, par contre ils réclamaient tous mon aide...

- Je... Euh... Je...

**PDV JASPER**

- Tu veux voir un médecin ? Demandais je inquiet

- Non ça va aller, je te remercie.

Elle va se reculer mais je décide de prendre des risques et de la garder en sécurité dans mes bras. La vérité, c'est que j'aime l'avoir contre moi.

- Moins risquer pour toi me justifiais je. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

- Pourquoi ? Pour la farce qu'est mon futur mariage ?

- Non, pour toi, dis je honnêtement.

- Tu es trop gentil.

Malgré moi, je ricane. Gentil, on m'a rarement donné ce genre de qualificatif.

- Et toi, tu penses trop aux autres.

- Je n'irai pas te contrarier, souffle t' elle. Sinon je ne serais pas là, avec un vampire dont je ne sais même pas le nom.

Je me recule légèrement pour capturer son regard.

- Major Jasper Whitlock, m'dame, uniquement là pour vous rendre heureuse.

Elle se met à rire.

-Enchantée Mr. Vous êtes mon rayon de soleil.

Je lui fais mon célèbre sourire en coin qui la faire rougir de plaisir. Je sens une pointe de luxure la traverser.

Nous restons en silence quelques minutes avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Ils préparent tous un mariage sorcier avec leurs gouts et leur envie sans tenir compte des miennes, m'explique t' elle calmement. Même la demoiselle d'honneur, je ne l'ai pas choisi... Je veux un mariage avec un coté sorcier mais aussi moldu. Alors que là, j'ai que du sorciers et surtout des fleurs que je déteste, grogne t' elle. Je veux des roses blanches et rouges. J'aime ces fleures là.

- Je sais, dis je sans réfléchir.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, dis je à mon tour gêné, je t'avais observé pendant la guerre.

Je me retiens de me tortiller sur place comme une gonzesse.

- Et qu'as tu découverts d'autre Major Jasper ?

Es ce que si je lui dis tout, elle va apprécier ou me prendre pour un fou ?

- Alors ? On se dégonfle Major ? Se moque t' elle pas loin de mon oreille.

Je sers les poings, me retenant de l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour là tout de suite.

- Et bien, contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, tu aimes le vert et non le rouge sauf pour les roses.

Ses joues colorés me poussent à continuer.

- Quand tu réfléchis, tu émets de léger grognement et ton nez se fronce.

Je caresse doucement sa gorge.

- Quand tu ne trouves pas de réponse ou que l'on te contrarie, tu remets ta mèche derrière ton oreille.

Mes doigts glissent sur la dite mèche.

- Et surtout tu as ce regard triste quand ton futur m... Ronald ne fait pas attention à toi comme il le devrait.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis à part ma dernière phrase, qui l' a fait pleurer. Je me contente de la garder contre moi.

- Ce qui est triste dans tout ça, c'est que je connais Ron depuis que j'ai 11 ans et toi depuis 1 heure. C'est lui qui devrait savoir tout ça...

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il n'est pas fait pour elle, mais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir pour elle. Je respecterais ces choix même si c'est le crétin qu'elle veut.

- Je te remercie, Jasper.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Elle se recule légèrement et caresse ma joue du bout des doigts avant de s'approcher pour poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Nos langues se rencontrent rapidement et se caressent tendrement.

A bout de souffle, elle se recule et pose son front contre le mien, les yeux clos. Ses doigts toujours sur ma peau.

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

- Je dois y aller, murmure t' elle

**PDV HERMIONE**

Je ne lui laisse rien répondre et prend la fuite pour rejoindre cette mascarade, le baiser que nous avons échangé toujours dans ma tête.

- Ah Hermione chérie, tu es là.

- Non je suis chez le voisin...

- Hein ?

Même si je suis partie comme une voleuse, j'ai aimé chaque minute passée et je serais moins réfléchi, nous aurions disparu du monde sorcier. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Que veux tu Ron ?

- Rien de particulier, tu aimes notre futur mariage ?

Je vois Jasper revenir vers sa famille et me sourire doucement. Je suis très gênée mais je réponds quand même.

- Tu le connais ?

- Vaguement.

- Ah, tant mieux. Je n'aime pas que l'on te tourne autour.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et fait demi tour.

- Ron, l'appelais je

- Oui ?

- Quelle est ma couleur préféré ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? S'étonne t' il

- S'il te plait répond.

- On est plus à Poudlard, je te signale.

Non sérieux ? Mais le regard noir que je lui envoie le fait déglutir avec difficulté.

- Rouge, bien sûr.

Crétin. Je fais demi tour et part m' occuper ailleurs.

**PDV JASPER**

Je veux la rejoindre mais je m'abstiens. Harry Potter rejoint Ronald.

- Que lui as tu dit ? Demande le survivant

- Ba rien, c'est elle qui est susceptible !

Crétin.

- Tu as 2 jours pour la rendre heureuse, me dit Alice.

- Et la sortir des griffes de ce crétin, rajoute Bella.

Les filles grimacent en le regardant.

- Aucune classe commente Alice.

- Si jamais Jasper ne se bouge pas les fesses, je plains les pieds d' Hermione quand ils vont devoir danser.

- Edward a bien survécu à vos danses me moquais je.

- Il faut au moins le double de mon poids puis Edward pouvait me briser la nuque en 2 secondes s'offusque Bella.

Alice à une vision. Rien de bien inquiétant en soit, par contre les sourires sadiques de la voyante et d'Edward me font peur.

- Viens Bella, on va rigoler un peu !

Alice prend la main de sa belle-sœur mais avant qu' elle ne la suive, Bella me gifle l'arrière du crane.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ne me compare plus jamais à cette chose ! Boude t' elle en pointant le rouquin du doigt.

- Ouaip M'dame !

- Idiot.

Alice et Bella partent voir Ginny. De là où nous sommes, nous entendons toute la conversation.

- Tu as choisi ta robe de demoiselle d' honneur ? Demande gentiment Alice.

- J'hésite encore.

- Oh ! On peut t'aider à choisir ?

Alice ou comment incarner l'innocence.

- Oui bien sûr, dit Ginny suffisante.

Comme si elle n'avait pas besoin des conseils de la pro de la mode.

- Je vais aller chercher Hermione, dit Bella.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonne la rouquine.

Alice et Bella se regardent, effarées.

- C'est pas son mariage ? Demande prudemment Bella

- Si bien évidement, mais c'est moi qui porte la robe puis entre nous, Hermione n'a pas de très bon gout vestimentaire.

Je me retiens d' aller la vider de son sang.

- Avec maman, nous avons été obligé de choisir sa robe, elle n'a vraiment aucun gout !

Cette fois se sont mes frères qui me stoppent discrètement.

- Hermione finira par lui remettre les idées en place me rassure Emmett.

- Je vais quand même la chercher, dit Bella.

- Comme tu veux, soupire Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Ginny essaye de parler mode avec Alice qui ne se prive pas de se moquer d'elle. Je crains que cela soit trop subtile pour la sorcière.

- Aller viens Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas que je la supporterais bien longtemps.

- Je te promets qu'on va bien rigoler supplie Bella.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin d' être seule et ...

- Seule ou avec mon frère ?

Hermione rougit fortement. Avec tout ce monde, je n'arrive toujours pas à percevoir ses émotions ce qui me frustre vraiment.

- Je... Euh...

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirais rien.

Bella prend le bras de ma sorcière et l'emmène vers Alice et l'autre.

- N'empêche vous feriez un beau couple dit ma belle sœur rêveuse.

Cette fois l'embarras d' Hermione m'atteint de plein fouet mais il y a aussi de l'espoir.

- On peut y aller ?

Elle ne pourrait pas être plus aimable. Je ne peux plus suivre leur conversation vu que des sorciers nous rejoignent.

**PDV HERMIONE**

- Tu ne pourrait pas être moins désagréable, claquais je à Ginny.

Les deux vampires pouffent de rire.

- Je suis stressée.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui te marie.

- Je suis impliquée s'offusque t' elle.

Serait elle en train d'insinuer que je ne le suis pas ? Bon elle n'a pas tort mais dès que je veux faire ou dire quelque chose on me coupe.

- Serais tu en train de dire qu' Hermione ne l'ait pas ? Demande Alice trop innocemment.

Les deux femmes ont une idée derrière la tête mais je leur fais confiance.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Pourtant on dirait, rajoute Bella.

Ginny vexée et énervée marchent plus vite, mes deux alliées sourient fières d'elles.

- Merci, murmurais je le plus bas possible sachant qu'elles m'entendent.

- De rien, sourit Bella.

- Que le jeu commence, rajoute Alice.

Nous pénétrons dans la chambre, Ginny a déjà sorti ses guenilles et oublié la querelle.

- Je serais vraiment infernale le jour ou j'épouserais Harry !

Alice grimace un quart de seconde. Y aurait il une nouvelle romance dans l'air ?

- Mais bon, vu qu'on prépara le plus beau mariage de tous les temps, personne ne m'en voudra ! N'est ce pas Hermione ?

Ginny essaye de refaire la même mimique qu' Alice mais c'est pathétique.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu d'être la pour ton mariage !

Oups... Je ne voulais pas forcement que ça sorte mais en tout cas, je suis soulagée.

- Tu louperais le mariage de ton frère de cœur ?

- C'est présomptueux de ta part de croire qu'il t'épousera.

Le ton d'Alice n'est pas très rassurant.

- C'est dans la logique des choses. Hermione et Ron, moi et Harry ! Bon, laquelle je choisi ?

- Le rideau de la salle de bain, c'est toujours mieux que tes choses affreuses, murmurais je pour moi même.

Alice et Bella rigolent ouvertement.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Demande Ginny.

- Nous avons entendu un truc drôle en bas, justifie Bella en me souriant.

Je lui rends son sourire avant d'aller m'installer sur le lit. Alice et Bella lui font essayer toutes les tenues une par une en l'observant sous toutes les coutures sans rien dire. J'attends la partie amusante dont Bella m'avait parlé. J'avoue que c'est drôle de voir les deux vampires « jouer » avec l'humeur de la rousse.

- Alors laquelle ? Demande Ginny

- Remet la première s'il te plait !

Alice sautille sur place.

- Tu n'aurais pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours, parce que tes fesses...grimace Bella.

La tête de Ginny vaut tout l'or du monde.

- Non non, ça doit être la robe ! La rassure Alice. N'est ce pas Bella ?

- Mouais, si tu le dis ! Essaye en une autre ! Sourit hypocritement la brune.

Effectivement, je m'amuse beaucoup. Après Jasper qui avait remonté mon moral que Ron a réussi à faire baisser, il est maintenant au beau fixe.

Plus les essayages avancent, plus je me dis que je vais peut être trouver le courage d' annuler cette mascarade. Bella et Alice m'ont donné un souffle de courage. Elles et le beau major m'ont montré que tout n'était pas joué, qu'il y avant encore de l'espoir, pas pour Ron mais pour moi, j'ai le droit d'être heureuse. Il faut seulement que je réfléchisse à cela. Je ne suis pas comme Harry à me lancer corps perdu dans une aventure, j'ai besoin d'analyser pour ne pas me tromper.

Ce qui n'a pas vraiment marcher avec Ron. Il a été mon premier amour, c'est peut être pour ça que je suis irrationnelle. Mais avec Jasper, mon cerveau se déconnecte, il y a des étincelles, de la passion, l'envie de découvrir l'autre. J'ai envie de foncer tête baissée mais je doute d'y arriver toute seule.

Alice se fige avant de se tourner vers moi.

- On va t'aider Hermione.

- On sera là pour toi, toute la famille.

Je rougis de gêne, de joie, de bonheur. L'inquiétude est toujours là mais je suis rassurée. Plus les minutes avancent et moins le mariage a de chance d'aboutir.

Me dire que rien n'est encore fait, soulage mon cœur. Je vais pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entends avec Jasper... Euh stop ! Pas Jasper, je le veux, enfin je crois mais es ce qu'il en est de même pour lui ? Après tout c'est un vampire immortel et moi une simple sorcière.

- Oh non pas celle là !

La voix d'Alice me sort de mes pensées.

- Tu n'as pas assez de poitrine pour mettre un tel décolleté.

- Il faut une belle poitrine...

Bella me regarde et me pointe du doigt.

- Comme celle d' Hermione !

- Puis ta robe fait un peu prostituée au rabais...

Ginny grimace avant d'enlever sa robe et d'en passer une autre.

- D'ailleurs il faut que l'on voit ta robe, me sourit gentiment Bella.

- Et celle là ? Je la trouve parfaite, dit Ginny suffisante.

- Quand on est du siècle dernier, oui effectivement.

Alice, ou l'art de te casser... Pourtant c'est la moins pire. Ginny commence à s'énerver. Elle est sur le point de leur jeter un sort, ce qui serait vain vue la vitesse à la quelle les vampires se déplacent.

Finalement Ginny enfile sa dernière robe qui n'est pas très belle.

- Celle là est mieux. Heureusement que c'est toi qui la porte parce que ça ne m'irait pas.

- Merci ! Sourit Ginny.

C'était vraiment un compliment ? Je ne crois pas.

- Bon à la robe d' Hermione.

- Vous allez voir, sa robe est magnifique ! Maman et moi l'avons choisi.

Ginny part devant, nous la suivons, moi en trainant les pieds.

- Tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire, s'inquiète Bella

- Non.

- Même moi je ne suis pas aussi imposante que ça.

- Ouais, il faut juste te re recaler un peu, se moque Bella.

- Ose dire que tu as porté quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas.

Le silence de Bella répond à Alice.

- Tada !

Ginny nous fait sursauter et exhibant la robe. Elle n'est pas moche, non, elle n'est pas belle non plus. Je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est comme ça que j'imaginais ma robe. Celle là est vieille, de la dentelle qui fait vieillot, des manches trois quart avec des épaules bouffantes. Un décolleté rond, le dos plein de tissus avec la fameuse dentelle. On ne voit pas la peau bien sûr... La taille serrée, au niveau des hanches, ça devient plus bouffant et le truc qui tue, une grosse fleur sur le coté gauche. Le reste est droit. Bref, je déteste et moi dedans c'est pire, je me sens complètement ridicule.

J'imaginais ma robe avec un bustier et quelques perles pour les finitions. Le bas droit mais évasés aux pieds, toujours avec des perles. Quelque chose de simple mais élégant. Je vois mon futur époux en costumes 3 pièces, pas dans une robe de sorciers. Ron n'a pas voulu me faire plaisir. Il est sorcier a t' il dit, pourquoi irait il se ridiculiser avec des vêtements moldus... Merci Ronald.

Bella et Alice restent sans voix devant la robe.

- Magnifique, n'est pas ? Dis je sarcastique.

- Hermione l'adore, pas vous ?

Je me demande encore comme Ginny a pu passé ses ASPICS et a survécu à la guerre.

- Ginny chérie, hurle sa mère en bas.

La rousse pose la robe sur le lit comme si elle était précieuse et rejoins sa mère. Je pars m'allonger sur le lit en poussant rageusement la robe au sol. Alice soupire soulagé. Mes deux nouvelles amies s'installent autour de moi.

- Tu vas vraiment te marier avec ce truc ? Grimace Alice.

Je ne réponds rien. Mon cerveau est embrouillé. Je ne veux pas porter cette robe, je ne veux pas de marguerites, je ne sais même plus si je veux de Ron. Je sais que je tiens à lui mais de là à passer toute notre vie ensemble ?

Avant l'arrivé de Jasper j'aurai sûrement dit oui, comme l'a dit Ginny Ron et moi c'est normal. Mais mon beau vampire a tout remis en question. Aurais je embrassé un inconnu si j'aimais vraiment Ron ? Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Cela veut bien dire quelque chose.

- Tu parles de Ron ou de la robe ?

Oups... Cela ne devait pas sortir. Dieu merci il n'y a qu' Alice et Bella qui m'ont entendu. Elles sourient amusée de la remarque.

- J'avoue que Jasper à plus de classe, commente Bella.

- C'est une évidence, dis je sans y penser.

- Tu es sortis avec Edward et Emmett, tu veux le dernier frère Cullen ? S'offusque gentiment Alice.

Si Bella pouvait rougir elle serait comme un coquelicot.

- Je sais Jasper, il n'y a qu'elle, dit Alice amusée.

- Tu parles à Jasper ? Demandais je gênée.

- Oui il nous entend.

Elle ? Une autre femme ? Pourquoi je suis jalouse ?

- Jasper dit que tu n'as pas à être jalouse.

Je deviens rouge écarlate et comprends qu'il parle de moi. Une onde de joie me traverse le corps, je ne m'étais pas senti si bien depuis très longtemps. Jasper a été très gentil avec moi alors qu'il ne me connait pas. Disons que nous n'avons jamais discuté parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il sait plus de chose sur moi qu'il ne veut bien me le dire. Après tout, il m'a offert une rose et sait que le vert est ma couleur. Se sont des petites choses mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous plaisez suffisamment à quelqu'un pour qu'il est envie d'en apprendre plus sûr vous en dehors des « amis » que j'avais à Poudlard qui me parlait juste pour que je les aide pour leurs devoirs. Comme si je n'avais pas compris leur petit jeu... Au moins ça me permettait de réviser en même temps puis comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne sais pas dire non, sinon je ne serais pas dans ce genre de situation.

Mais si j'avais refusé la demande de Ron dès le départ, rien ne me dit que je n'aurais pas rencontré Jasper et cela me rend triste.

Nous descendons rejoindre les futurs invités du plus grand mariage de l'année. Le reste des Cullen sont dans un coin à l'écart des autres. Je ne sais pas si je peux me joindre à eux ou s'il veulent rester tranquille.

- Ne soit pas sotte ! Me sourit Alice.

- C'est assez perturbant, commentais je

- On s'y fait, me rassure Jasper.

- Au bout d'une dizaine d'année, rigole Emmett.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'y faire... En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la revoir. Si ?

Je m'installe à coté de Jasper et les observe inter réagir. Gentiment ils me font participer à la conversation, disons que je subis un interrogatoire. Je réponds avec plaisir aux questions en y mettant tout mon plaisir, comme ça je peux cacher ma gêne face au regard de Jasper.

Comme tout bon moment, il a une fin. Ron nous rejoint. Plus je le vois moins l'envie de l'épouser est présente. Comment ai je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

Mon fiancé se laisse tomber lourdement à coté de moi avant de poser son bras - tout aussi délicatement - sur mes épaules.

- Ça va ma chérie ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demande t' il au Cullen.

Ron et sa politesse. Mes nouveaux amis lui répondent poliment sauf Jasper qui ne desserrent pas les mâchoires. Je vois aussi ses poings serrés.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je voulais te voir ma chérie, tu me manques. Puis maman et Ginny te cherchent.

Ce n'est pas en me disant ça que je vais avoir envie de bouger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le mariage, elles veulent ton avis sur un truc de femmes.

Ça sonne très machos venant de lui. Jasper retient un grognement.

- Et toi, demande Edward, tu n'es pas impliqué dans toute l'organisation ?

- Bof, moi tant qu'il y a un buffet à volonté et ma chérie, c'est cool.

Je grince des dents. Un buffet à volonté... Non mais quelle horreur, on se croirait à la cafétéria avec tous les plats qu'ils ont prévu et ce n'est pas des plus distingué, comme des frites. Certes c'est bon mais pas le jour de mon mariage... En plus Molly a décidé de tout cuisiner elle même. Ce n'est définitivement pas ce que j'avais prévu. Je voulais un traiteur, des plats servis à table.

- Tu vas les voir ? Demande Ron vu que je ne bouge pas.

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

- Voyons ma chérie, ne dit pas de bêtises. Maman prend ton avis en compte.

Je le regarde de travers.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Ne fait pas cet air là, on dirait la miss je sais tout de Poudlard.

Je sens le corps de Jasper se tendre à mes cotés, le reste des vampires est effaré. Ma main va finir sur sa joue sauf que sans le vouloir il intercepte mon geste et ma main fini dans la sienne.

- Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir, pour qu'on soit un peu seul, dit il suggestif.

Pour quoi faire ? Des préliminaires où je vais simuler du début à la fin. Ron m'oblige à me mettre debout.

- Va te changer et on y va.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue. Je porte une robe simple rose pale avec de fines bretelles, elle ne colle pas trop au corps et arrive au dessus des genoux.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? Demandais je vexée.

- Ba elle est mol...

- Fait très attention à ce que tu vas dire Ronald Wesley.

- Je te trouve très belle comme tu es Hermione, me compliment Jasper avec un beau sourire en coin qui me fait frissonner.

- Merci Jasper.

Ron fusille du regard le vampire.

- Un problème ? Le provoque Jasper en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ron détourne le regard. Nous savons tous qui est le Major Jasper Withlock. C' est un vampire célèbre pour sa puissance et pour avoir participé à de nombreuses guerres. Nous l'avons même étudié en cours et il a fait fantasmé la moitié des filles...

Un sorcier serait stupide de le provoquer. Son don a fait couler beaucoup d'ancre, néanmoins personne ne savait vraiment à quoi il ressemblait mais ses cicatrices parlent pour lui.

- On y va ? Boude mon fiancé.

Ron nous fait transplaner devant un petit restaurant modeste. Toujours le même mais la nourriture est bonne. Nous restons en silence jusqu'à l'entrée qui arrive rapidement.

- Mmmm, c'est délicieux.

- Tu aimes toute la nourriture. Je te demanderais de faire la différence entre du fois gras et du pâté, tu dirais qu'ils sont bons tous les deux.

- Parce que c'est la même chose.

Je préfère me taire.

- Tu es excitée ? Me demande t'il

J'entame le plat principal.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais t'épouser alors oui.

- Qu'est ce qui te plait chez moi ?

Ron mâche sa cuisse de poulet, la bouche ouverte.

- Alors ? Insistais je

Il ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps à répondre, même un « tout » m'aurait convenu et m'aurait donné de l'espoir pour notre couple.

- Tu as des questions bizarres aujourd'hui.

- Je t'ai posé une question simple et tu n'es pas capable d'y répondre, dis je pincée

- Si ta question est simple répond y !

- Ce qui m'a plus chez toi _Ronald_, c'est ton coté timide et empoté au prêt des filles, la courage que tu avais, la façon dont tu prenais soin de tes amis au risque d'y laisser ta peau. Ta gentillesse, la façon dont tu avais de me défendre face aux insultes.

Ron va pour ouvrir la bouche mais je le coupe.

- C'est tout ça qui m' a plu mais tu vois, je me demande si toutes ces raisons sont suffisantes pour que je passe ma vie avec toi.

La bombe est lâchée. Ça le fera peut réfléchir à notre situation. Sa fourchette tombe sur la table comme un bout de sa nourriture déjà mastiquée. Dégoutant.

- Tu doutes, mais pourquoi ?

- A ton avis Ron ? Je ne me sens pas comblée, dis je prudemment.

Bien sûr il ne le prend pas bien, ce que je comprends.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

- Quel est le dernier cadeau que tu m'as offert ? Je ne te parle pas de fête ou de mon anniversaire.

- Parce que tu veux des cadeaux en plus ? Tu es bien compliquée !

- Il n'y a pas que ça Ron. Je suis une femme, j'ai besoin de compliments, que tu me dises que je sois jolie même si tu ne le penses pas. Que tu m'embrasses quand tu me croises, que tu me dises des mots gentils. Je veux me sentir importante pour toi.

- Tu l'es !

- Et bien montre le moi ! Parce que là, j'ai l'impression d'être juste une bonne copine. Alors si tu veux que je sois là après demain, montre moi que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie à mes cotés.

La serveuse vient enlever nos assiettes. En attendant le dessert, nous ne parlons pas. Ron est perdu dans ses pensées. Mes paroles auraient elles eu un impact sur lui ? Au fond de moi je l'espère parce que je l'ai aimé, nous avons partagé énormément de chose pendant notre adolescence et ça serait dommage que tout s'arrête sur ces paroles.

Nos desserts arrivent, Ron comme à son habitude se jette dessus. A t' il vraiment réfléchi à notre situation ?

- Je sais ! Dit il entre deux bouchées. Tu as le stress de l'engagement. Maman m'a dit que beaucoup de femmes étaient comme ça, à se remettre en questions.

Je le regarde de travers. Ce dont je suis persuadée, c'est que je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de son coté intelligent.

Ron me prend la main.

- Mais ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, tout ira bien.

- J'en doute Ronald.

J'enlève ma main et commence à me lever.

- Je ne veux pas tout plaquer sur un coup de tête alors tu as une unique journée pour me prouver que nous ne faisons pas une erreur en nous mariant.

Ron semble comprendre l'ampleur.

- Que dois je faire ?

- Si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le prétends, tu trouveras.

Je sors rapidement du restaurant, un journaliste me prend en photo. Demain ça va faire les gros titres. Je quitte le coté sorcier pour aller marcher dans Londres.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que te promener seule était dangereux ?

- Je ne suis plus seule, puis j'ai un beau vampire pour me protéger.

Jasper me rejoint et me propose son bras pour marcher. Ce simple geste fait battre mon cœur plus vite et ce qui est bien c'est que le vampire ne se force pas, c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'est pas né à cette époque.

- J'en conclu que ton diner ne s'est pas très bien passé.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler mais je doute que ça ait le moindre impact.

- Tu es triste ?

- Non, mais je devrais l'être. Nous sommes ensemble depuis 3 ans, je devrais me sentir mal, pourtant je suis plus soulagée qu'autre chose.

Pendant ses moments de silence, j'ai moi aussi réfléchi et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me marier avec lui, qu'importe ce qu'il fera, il a eu sa chance. Et puis comment ça va se passer par la suite, vais je être obligé de lui rappeler régulièrement que je veux des fleurs ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas être comme ça, mais je n'arrive pas à être autrement, j'essaye de faire des effort mais là ça commence à devenir trop.

Jasper m'embrasse sur la tempe.

- Que dois je faire ?

**PDV JASPER**

- Je te kidnappe ? Proposais je amusé

Ma petite sorcière rigole mais ses émotions ne suivent pas. De plus c'est compliqué de répondre à sa question, je suis trop impliqué pour être honnête avec elle et avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, c'est à toi et uniquement toi.

Hermione pose sa tête sur mon bras. Nous continuons de marcher, profitant du calme.

- Comment m'as tu trouvé ?

Rien ne lui échappe. Hermione se détache de moi et pose les mains sur ses hanches. Son nez se fronce adorablement. J'ai envie de toucher son joli visage, à la place mes mains finissent dans les poches de mon jean.

- Mmmm, mon instinct ?

Hermione hausse un sourcil comprenant que je ne suis pas complètement honnête.

- Trouve autre chose.

- Alice a eu une vision ?

Elle fait non de la tête. Je ne veux pas lui dire qu' il y a un an, je l'ai écouté pendant qu'elle discutait avec Harry.

- Je t'ai senti.

- Senti ? Malgré tout le monde ? Demandais je étonnée.

- Tu as une odeur particulière pour moi, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

Ma sorcière est septique.

- Je sais aussi que tu aimes venir dans ce parc parce que c'est calme et pas loin du chemin de Traverse.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la bouche d' Hermione se retrouve sur la mienne. J'ai à peine le temps de savourer notre échange qu'elle se recule.

- Pardon, dit elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

Je prends délicatement sa main et la rapproche un peu de moi.

- Tu n'as pas a t' en vouloir. En tout cas, je ne t'en veux pas, dis je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Au moins, elle sourit et ça me sauve d'une situation embarrassante. J'ai peut être 150 ans mais mes relations avec les femmes ont été limité. Maria a été la première, et notre relation n'était basé que sur la violence et l'attirance physique. Et Alice, avec ses visions prévoyaient tout.

- Pourquoi es ce que je me comporte comme ça avec toi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des choses irréfléchis.

- Et c'est mal ?

- Je suppose que non, seulement je ne sais pas comment réagir face à mes pulsions. J'ai l'habitude de tout contrôler et en temps normal c'est moi qui récupère les bêtises des autres.

- Tu trouves que m'embrasser c'est une bêtise ? Demandais je vexé malgré moi.

Elle réfléchi quelques secondes avant de se remettre à marcher en évitant mon regard.

- Et toi ? Tu trouves que s'en est une ?

Je raffermi ma prise sur sa main.

- Je suis un homme qui est sous le charme depuis plusieurs mois d'une belle jeune femme qui ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle est attirante. De plus je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois... Ceci répond à ta question ?

Elle soupire avant de me répondre.

- Si je suis complètement honnête avec moi même, la seule bêtise que je fais s'est d' épouser Ron. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que la vie est parfaite, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre et heureuse, c'est comme si j'étais entière.

Toute la joie que j'éprouve explose, ma sorcière ressent la même chose. Elle frissonne de plaisir.

- C'était tes émotions ?

- Oui.

- Impressionnant.

- Mais tu doutes toujours.

- Mes sentiments pour toi se renforcent de minutes en minutes, ce qui est assez perturbant - mais comme je te l'ai dis, j'aime ça mais comprends aussi que je ne peux pas oublier Ron en un battement de cils.

- Je le sais, et je ne te demande pas une tel chose.

Je l'arrête et pose mes deux mains sur son visage, l'obligeant à me regarder.

- Je veux ton bonheur Hermione, que tu sois avec _l'autre_ ou moi. N'oublie jamais cela. Et s'il faut que tu prennes du temps pour réfléchir et bien fait le. Tout doit être clair dans ta tête quand _tu_ prendras la décision.

Elle gémit en tortillant son corps. Mes mots lui ont fait plaisir au delà de mes espérances mais ces émotions sont aussi dans tous les sens. Je comprends que ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

J'en profite pour poser ma bouche sur la sienne. J' ai du mal à contrôler mes pulsions lorsqu'elle proche de moi. Ses petites mains s'accrochent à ma chemise pour me tirer plus prêt.

Un raclement de gorge nous sort de notre bulle. Je tourne la tête très rapidement en grognant vers l'intrus qui n'est nullement impressionné. D'ailleurs il n'a pas bougé de son arbre, où il est négligemment appuyé.

- Harry ? Que fais tu là ? Demande Hermione d'une voix blanche sans pour autant quitter mes bras.

Harry nous fixe tour à tour avant de secouer la tête. Son petit sourire ne le quitte pas.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter, dis je en embrassant la tempe de mon Hermione.

La sorcière me regarde paniquée, j'en profite pour lui envoyer une dose de réconfort et une pointe d'amour.

- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

Sous mes mots il y a une menace que le survivant a compris vu le léger signe de tête qu'il a fait. De plus les émotions du survivants ne sont pas mauvaises.

**PDV HERMIONE**

Je vois Jasper s'éloigner, confiant. Harry vient se mettre à coté de moi. J'attends la sentence qui ne vient pas.

- Je ne t' avais pas vu si rayonnante de bonheur depuis longtemps, commente t' il dans la lune.

Je me retourne brusquement vers mon frère de cœur, les yeux grand ouverts. Il ricane devant ma tête avant de poser son bras sur mes épaules.

- A voir ta tête, on pourrait croire que je ne remarque jamais rien.

- Tu ne...

- Ok, pas tout le temps.

Je souris et profite de l'étreinte de mon meilleur ami.

- Es ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, dis je prudemment.

- Tu l'aimes plus que Ron ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Dans le bon sens ?

- Non, justement, c'est avec Ron que je devrais ressentir toute cette passion et avec Jasper nous devrions juste être amis. Pourtant c'est le contraire. Je me sens horrible.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je perdu

Harry est sûr des mots qu'il dit.

- Mais que faisais tu pendant les cours DCFM ? Soupire t' il tragique.

- Je ruminais ma deuxième place.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que j'étais le premier, dit en bombant le torse.

Nous pouffons de rire, comme à Poudlard.

- Sérieusement, ne te souviens tu pas du cours sur les vampires ? En dehors du parfait Major Whitlock, tu sais celui que tu embrassais comme si ta vie en dépendait, se moque gentiment Harry.

Je lui mets un petit coup de coude dans le torse, mon ami ne sent rien. Fini le temps du gringalet Harry Potter, place au jeune fort et bien bâti.

- Il faut que je note ça, moi Harry Potter, je vais rappeler un cour à Hermione Granger. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça, je l'aurais envoyé à Sainte Mangouste !

- Harry, me plaignais je nullement vexée.

- La partie sur les compagnons des vampires. Tu sais, lorsqu'ils trouvent leur moitié, le vampire est tout de suite attiré par elle. Mais rien ne prouvait que s'il trouvait leur compagnon humain, celui-ci ressentait l'attirance... Je crois que nous avons notre réponse.

Je me mords la lèvre et fronce le nez.

- Tu crois que c'est ça ? Demandais je d'une petite voix.

Tout mon corps et mon cœur me crient d'y croire, parce que soyons honnête, je veux que cela soit vrai.

- Vu tes rougeurs et ton sourire idiot, je dirais que tu n'as pas besoin de ma réponse.

- Donc selon toi, je dois plaquer Ron 48 heures avant notre mariage pour partir avec Jasper ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu avais prévu de faire ?

J'ai la décence de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

- J'avais des doutes, dis je pour ma défense.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Je veux que tu prennes la bonne décision.

- Merci.

Nous nous dirigeons en silence vers un lieu tranquille pour transplaner.

- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

- Si ma meilleure amie en a besoin alors je ferais tout pour combler son cœur, dit il théâtrale.

- Et tu veux fuir Ginny.

Harry grimace, tout le monde sait qu'elle essaye de rentrer dans le lit du survivant pour à chaque fois se faire éconduire. Tout le monde pense que Harry a peur de la réaction des Weasley et veut respecter Ginny mais Hermione sait que son ami n'est pas attiré par la rousse.

- Aussi.

- Aller viens, on rentre, souris je.

On marche vers un endroit discret pour transplaner.

- Comment m'as tu trouvé ? Tu en as parlé à Jasper ?

Harry bafouille des mots que je ne comprends pas, les joues anormalement rouges. Je me mets à sautiller sur place, mon meilleur ami me cache une fille.

- Aller, raconte, gloussais je

Ça ne me ressemble pas, mais après tout, tout ce que je fais en ce moment n'est pas vraiment moi, alors autant continuer dans la lancée, puis j'aime bien mon coté inconscient, on commence à se comprendre toutes les deux... C'est bizarre...

- C'est Alice qui m'a dit où vous vous trouviez.

- Alice ? La vampire et l'ex de mon Jasper ?

- Ton ?

C'est à mon tour de rougir. Dieu merci Harry me sort de l'embarras.

- Alice est venu me voir quand tu es parti diner. On a parlé de la guerre, de nous, du mariage et elle m'a dit que nous avions besoin de parler. Elle s'est vraiment beaucoup de chose, dit admiratif.

On transplane au terrier.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu cet air admiratif devant mes connaissances ? M'offusquais je gentiment.

Harry rougit une nouvelle fois, je secoue gentiment le bras que je lui tiens.

- Je plaisante, puis je ne suis pas elle.

- Non, ça c'est sûr, se moque t' il.

- Mais ! Dis je en le frappant.

On rigole doucement sans faire de bruit vu que nous venons d'entrer dans la maison. On marche le plus silencieusement possible en rigolant de notre bêtise.

Notre complicité m'avait manqué, il passait souvent du temps avec Ron et moi avec Molly et Ginny. Puis avec nos travail respectif, c'était plus compliqué. Je me rends compte que ça m'attristait, Harry est plus que mon meilleur ami, il est mon frère.

Prise d'une nouvelle impulsion, j'embrasse la joue du survivant. Harry me regarde légèrement choqué avant de me sourire tendrement.

- J'aime vraiment te voir comme ça.

- Honnêtement, moi aussi.

Je sens que je vais aimé la nouvelle moi, j'avais ça au font de moi, il faut juste que je laisse exprimer mon coté joueur et on va commencer maintenant en sautant sur le dos de mon meilleur ami qui trébuche sous mon poids.

- Je n'ai pas la force d'un vampire, va jouer avec lui.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de pensées...

- Hermione ! S'offusque t' il. Tu as l'esprit mal placé.

- Ouaip ! Aller en route, dis je en lui prenant les deux oreilles en gis de rênes.

On rigole un peu trop bruyamment, des portes s'ouvrent mais nous n'y faisons pas attention. Harry nous conduit difficilement, c'est à dire en trébuchant à chaque pas, dans sa chambre. Je m'accroche à son cou tout en rigolant comme une idiote. Harry ferme la porte, je jette un sors de silence dans la pièce. On se laisse tomber sur le lit, toujours en souriant.

Un mot est posé sur l'oreiller.

« _Hermione, tu es sur la bonne voie, et emmène le avec toi. Alice._ »

- Tu comprends ?

- Je ne connais pas trop Alice mais à mon avis, ça a sens mais le quel je ne sais pas, dis je.

Une fois en tenue de nuit, on part se coucher.

**OoO**

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as passé la nuit avec mon Harry ? M'agresse la voix de la rousse.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, dis je grognon.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, tu trompes mon frère sous son toit et en plus avec mon petit ami ?

- Première nouvelle, grommelais je mais elle ne l'entend pas.

- Parle !

Dès le matin ma bonne humeur est mise à rude épreuve. Heureusement, Jasper entre dans la cuisine et s'assoie à coté de moi en m'embrassant la joue ce qui choque énormément Ginny.

- Non mais... Tu... Non...

Jasper la fixe avec son sourire de travers ce qui me donne des idées assez déplacés. Mon dieu, Harry a raison... Mon attention est retourné vers Ginny qui s'écroule inconsciente.

Mon vampire se relève doucement.

- J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, dit il en se rasseyant tranquillement.

Je rigole mais ma joie est vite stoppé par Ron qui entre en courant et se précipite sur sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Hurle t' il en sortant sa baguette.

Jasper hausse un sourcil et regarde la baguette amusé. Es ce que Ron veut vraiment se battre contre lui ? J'aurai pu comprendre qu'il s'énerve contre le vampire parce que nous nous sommes embrassées et qu'il veuille se battre pour moi, très chevaleresque mais j'aime l'idée.

Ron va pour envoyer un sort mais avant que je lui dise d'arrêter, Jasper a rejoint mon _fiancé_ et lui tient le poignet, prêt à le casser. Leurs visages sont très proche, les os de la mâchoire de Jasper sont contracté, les muscles de son bras sont tendu, comme tout son corps.

- Tu as un peu de bave, me dit Alice en s'asseyant à ma gauche

- Jasper en mode major, sexy, rajoute Bella en s'asseyant à ma droite.

- Elle veut tous se les faire, dramatise la vampire aux cheveux noirs.

- Idiote, la frappe Bella en passant derrière moi.

- Shut ! Admire le spectacle.

Effectivement, Harry arrive et se place derrière nous mais le mieux est l'arrivée de Molly qui hurle comme si face de serpent était de retour. Sa pauvre Ginny et son pauvre Ron ron...

- Mais Hermione, fait quelque chose.

Et en plus elle m'engueule.

Je peux scander : Va y Jasper ! Euh non.

En tout cas si Ron avait prévu quelque chose pour notre couple, c'est plutôt mal barré. Et oui je suis optimiste, on ne se refait pas.

-Vous ! Lâchez mon fils !

Jasper grogne méchamment sur la matriarche qui se recule avant de reporter son attention sur Ron. Toute cette petite scène n'a duré qu'une petite minute.

- Ne repointe plus jamais ta baguette sur moi. Clair ?

Ron pas rassuré fait des signes frénétiques de la tête. Jasper le relâche sans le quitter des yeux.

- Bien.

- Sexy major, rigole Bella. J'ai chaud et je ne suis pas la seule.

Jasper m'envoie un clin d'œil, je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire. Personne ne loupe notre échange mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

- Voilà ! On le laisse 5 minutes et il affole les cœurs. Jazz, tu es infernal.

Emmett et lui se tapent le poing. Ron me fusille du regard et sort dans le jardin. Je soupire et pars le rejoindre. Lorsque je passe à coté de Jasper, ma main frôle la sienne.

Mon cœur bat tellement vite qu'il me fait mal. J'attends qu'il parle parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Est ce qu'il te plait ce _vampire_ ?

- Quand bien même ça serait le cas, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Ok, je ne suis réglo avec lui mais je n'en peux plus, je vais craquer et quand les vannes vont s'ouvrir il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

- On va se marier, tu n'as pas regarder d'autres hommes que moi !

Je le regarde effarée.

- Je te demande pardon ? Je ne suis pas ta propriété, je fais ce que je veux !

- Fricoté avec un autre n'est pas correct.

- C'est vrai, je n'aurai jamais dû l'embrasser et je n'aurai pas dû aimer ses baisers plus que les tiens, mais je l'ai fais et tu sais quoi _Ronald_ ? J'ai envie de recommencer alors que le peu de contact que nous avons commence à me rebuter. Tu es content, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Je t'ai donné plusieurs chances de ne pas me perdre mais chacune d'elle tu les as gâché. Je n'ai plus 17 ans, il me faut autre chose, j'ai besoin de plus que ce dont tu m'apportes.

- Bien dit moi ce que tu veux.

- Non Ron, je n'ai pas à te souffler les réponses, tu dois les connaitre, tu dois savoir ce dont j'ai besoin sans que je te le dise.

- Tu ne te serais jamais posé ces questions s'il n'était pas venu.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison sûr ce point. Au début tout se serait bien passé et j'aurai fini par être malheureuse. C'est que tu veux pour moi Ron ?

Je lui laisse quelques secondes de répits avant de reprendre.

- Nous ne sommes que des amis, je t'ai aimé mais toi et moi c'est fini.

- Et notre mariage, toute cette superbe réception ?

Je pensais avoir tout déversé mais il m'en reste encore. Je sens le regard de tout le monde sur moi mais je suis parti dans ma lancée autant continuer.

- Superbe ? _Superbe_ ? Grimaçais je. Non mais c'est une horreur ! Je déteste ! Je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire sur quoi que se soit. Ni sur les fleurs, ni sur la nourriture, ni sur les invités, ni sur ma robe, je n'ai même pas choisi ma demoiselle d'honneur ! La seule chose que j'aime c'est l'endroit.

- Mais Hermione chérie il fallait nous le dire.

Je fusille Molly du regard.

- Vous le dire ? Non mais vous rigoler ? J'ai essayé, plein de fois et au final _vous faisiez_ comme bon vous semble !

- Mais on peut tout refaire, dit mon ex fiancé

- Non c'est trop tard, je ne veux plus tout ça. En plus Ron, tu n'as même pas voulu faire l'effort de mettre un costume moldu alors n'en rajoute pas.

- Harry, aide moi, supplie Ron.

- Non, pas sur ce coup, je t'avais prévenu plusieurs fois qu' Hermione n'était pas bien, que tu devais faire attention. Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute, si tu l'avais comblé comme il le faut, elle n'aurait jamais regardé ailleurs. Certes je ne cautionne pas ses actions mais elle a le droit d'être heureuse comme nous tous.

Ginny sautille sur place comme si Harry lui avait fait une déclaration.

- Quelle grognasse.

La voix d'Alice me fait sursauter, je me rends compte que les Cullen sont à mes cotés. Malgré la tristesse que je ressens, il y a une part de moi qui est soulagé d'avoir dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Jasper embrasse ma tempe.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Beaucoup, merci.

On reporte notre attention sur Alice qui fusille du regard Ginny. Celle ci s'avance vers Harry en espérant qu'il lui avoue des sentiments inexistant.

- Non Ginny, quoi que tu es prévu de dire, c'est non. Je ne partage pas tes sentiments alors ne commence pas.

- Bien fait, dit Alice.

- Mais Harry, toi et moi sommes fait pour être ensemble.

- Non Ginny, tu veux mais pas moi. J'aime énormément ta famille mais pas comme tu le voudrais.

- Dans tes dents.

Je ne peux pas retenir mon rire, c'est pour le moins déplacé mais disons que c'est une petite vengeance pour ce que j'ai enduré.

- Bien, puis ce que c'est comme ça, part de la maison ! Dit elle en tapant du pied. Pars avec la vampire, je comprends pourquoi toi et Hermione vous entendez si bien, vous avez les même gouts.

La rousse tourne les talons et pars bouder quelque part. Le reste des gens nous laisse, certain repartent chez eux, d'autres rejoingnent les Weasley.

Par contre je regarde mon ami qui apparemment ne m'a tout dit.

- Harry James Potter, je veux des explications.

Mon comportement fait rire tous les vampires.

- Marre toi Alice mais tu n'y couperas pas.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur sorcière.

Une seconde plus tard elle n'a pas vu mon sort lui arriver dessus. Un petit sort de chatouillement inoffensif. Je lève le sort et les interroge.

- Alors ? Demandais je gentiment.

- Tu es diabolique, dit mon vampire avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

- Hier soir on s'est embrassé, confesse Alice.

- Au moins on ne sera pas venu pour rien, on repart avec deux nouveaux membres de la famille, sourit Bella.

- Ouais, on va pouvoir les traumatiser, rajoute Emmett.

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillent, Jasper m'entraine à l'écart du groupe et de la maison.

- Comment te sens tu ?

Je ferme les yeux et profite des rayons du soleil.

- C'est bizarre, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps et tout ça grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes même si ça ne fait que quelques jours.

- J' ai une bonne idée, dit il avant de s'approcher de moi.

Nos visages sont très proches, je me pers dans ses beaux yeux.

- Toi aussi ma jolie sorcière, tu m'apaises et tu me combles.

Je me rapproche pour l'embrasser et savourer notre étreinte qui ne sera pas la dernière. Nous oublions tout ce qui se passe et surtout les Cullen qui viennent.

- Aller, on rentre, on a un beau mariage à préparer !

**FIN**

**Vu qu'on me l'a demandé, il y aura sûrement un autre chapitre mais il faudra être patiente !**

**bisous**

**hp-drago**


End file.
